crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crashfreak99
I archived my talk page because it was massive. Keep sending me messages guys.--Crashfreak99 17:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) User:Crashfreak99/Archive Been there, done that (continued) It's a good thing you archived your talk page, because, before you archived it, the talk page crashed my computer. But anyways, what I was saying was that there is nothing left to do on the main Bandipedia and the last major Crash game was in 2008. The only thing that is really left to do now on the main Bandipedia is watch for vandals vandalising Bandipedia and warn/block them, but that is not a very good job. Bandipedia Highlights is getting much more fun than Bandipedia itself. If we start making lots more high-quality highlights/promotions, and you start working on Twinsanity Tips & Tricks more, we may be able to make Bandipedia Highlights the main Crash Bandicoot fansite on Wikia by the end of 2012. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 17:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :What makes you think that everyone wants to close up shop on Bandipedia and turn another irrelevant wiki into the main Crash Bandicoot wiki? FYI, other people have put a lot of work into Bandipedia and old admins like Yowuza and Cat's Tuxedo poured a lot of work into the character and level pages. Perhaps other people would be more interested in this wiki if it focused more on Crash Bandicoot and less on promoting everyone's websites and fanart. Just look at the main page - its just one giant advertisement for Bandipedia Highlights! Maybe you should consult with other people how they feel about moving onto another wiki before making the personal decision yourself. -- The Magnum Master 18:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::If it does come to the point where I become so angry on Bandipedia that I can't take it anymore, I would probably just cease editing permanently either just on Bandipedia or all of Wikia depending on how serious it is. But it is gradually getting there, because I'm getting a ridiculous amount of criticism when I'm actually just trying to help Bandipedia. EpicWikipedian 19:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I just listed atleast' 50 pages that are going to be made on Bandipedia a while ago, so, again, Bandipedia isn't finished. If there's no more Crash games, that mean's Highlights won't get much news. The only way Highlight would even get 'close' to having more pages than Bandipedia is if there's a new game. And if there's a new game, that means more pages for Bnadipedia. Plus, the promotions will eventually dry up. The promotions are fun, I doubt you could come up with 1,000. I'm not saying Highlights is useless, but it won't ever overtake Bnadipedia. (I'm not critiscing you, by the way) BandiCooper 19:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The Magnum Master Actually, at first, he was just acting discourteous towards me and Bandipedia in general. I gave him 2 warnings, but he continued after that, and removed his sysop privileges then said that he has a final chance as a normal user. He declined the offer, and said that he was leaving Bandipedia permanently, so I decided to block him permanently. EpicWikipedian 20:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Idea for April Fools day I was thinking that we could change the site to something completely unreadable and unblock Brodie Buchanan and promote him to admin for just 1 April 2012 then reverse those changes on 2 April 2012. What do you think? Also, BandiCooper and I have just set up UnBandipedia. Click here to go to UnBandipedia. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 23:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :No offense, EpicWikipedian, but that's one of the worst ideas that I've ever heard. It's extremely harmful to the wiki to make it unreadable, and to unblock one of the sites worst vandals? That's just beyond reason. :Anyway, in other news, I don't agree with blocking TheMagnumMaster. And according to a message he left you, neither does Crashfreak99, the site leader. I'm unblocking him. You're reason for blocking him was that he requested it. He didn't request it at all. You should block for the explicit purpose of vandalism, not some petty argument. :Mediating a dispute that you're involved in by blocking another user is downright bad administrative policy. If I seem to be coming across harsh here, I do not apologise. This needs to be said. Anybody here will tell you that you made a bad decision by blocking one of our best editors and a fellow admin. Everybody here has an opinion, and I suggest you ask it in future before taking such drastic action against another user. :@Crashfreak99 There's an issue here that will have to be sorted out among all of the sysops on this site. A wiki where all of the sysops are not on the same page will not function, now or ever. --Klock101 00:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I really am getting so fed up with this. I am going to LEAVE this site if it carries on. By the way, just to make sure you heard something from my previous comment, click here to go UnBandipedia. EpicWikipedian 08:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I am quitting this wiki permanently Going permanently. Sorry. EpicWikipedian 16:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm done with this terrible place I will continue on Bandipedia Highlights and UnBandipedia. However, as you gave no warning before removing privileges, you will be blocked at Bandipedia Highlights. EpicWikipedian 16:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Look, I really am sorry if I abused my rights. Can I at least be given a second chance? Really, I feel guilty for what I did. Furthermore, I gave The Magnum Master TWO warnings before desysopping him. But if you are unfair to me, there is consequences. EpicWikipedian 17:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't help Bandipedia without adminship rights as the only thing that is left to do on Bandipedia nowadays is to warn/block vandals. Everything else has already been done. But if you continue to refuse to give at least rollback rights back, the "Bandipedia" branding is going to be removed from Bandipedia Highlights and Bandipedia Highlights will be renamed to just "Highlights". EpicWikipedian 17:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :EpicWikipedian, I really wish you would stop acting like this whole ordeal was my fault. Both times you warned me was over trivial matters. The whole me wrongfully blocking other people was a mistake on my part, and I even admit that it was my fault. The second warning you gave me was just because I didn't agree with your opinion. I know I said I was done with Bandipedia after what happened yesterday, and then I saw what you posted on Klock's wall, and that is when you showed your true colors. You don't deserve to be an administrator if you think its okay to go onto other staff members walls and berate and threaten them. This isn't the first time you went on a power trip either. In my opinion, you don't deserve a second chance if you are going to constantly lie and make it seem like its mine and Klock's fault. If you are going to leave, then leave. Don't expect any fanfare from some of us after how you treated us. At the end of the day, you are just Komodo 2.0 -- The Magnum Master 17:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello again guys. Sorry for the delayed replies, I was in college all day. EpicWikipedian, a wiki is a community, not an oligarchy, and definitely not a dictatorship. You may have over 3000 edits under your belt by this stage, but your extremely childish reaction to this situation proves that you are not cut out for administrative duties. For what I can see, you've been demoted from sysop, and have decided to leave. Well, goodbye then. It seems a shame for you to walk away over an argument that can be all too easily sorted out, but it's your decision. :::Anyway, I'm still looking through some deleted edit logs so I can see the full talk page conversations before they were edited. I'll probably have some more to say then. --Klock101 17:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::EpicWikipedian, after your frankly appalling behaviour, you demand to be promoted to rollbacker in order to keep editing? As The Magnum Master said, if you're going to leave, then go. If you want to stay, then I suggest you stop making demands. You are in absolutely no position to. If you want to stick around, then take some time to cool off, then come back as a normal editor. Not as an admin, not as a rollbacker. Believe me, that's the best offer you're going to hear from any of us. You're lucky not to have been banned by now. --Klock101 17:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you Klock, this outcome could've been avoided if he simply listened to what others had to say and not have a power trip just because someone doesn't agree with him. I admit that at times I was over critical of him and have apologized a couple of times even for sounding rude. But he seemed to treat Bandipedia as his own personal place and other work people did didn't matter to him. If you go to UnBandipedia and look what he wrote on numerous talk pages, he basically thinks his demoting was unjustified and has some grand plan to come back in three days and "beg" for his rights back. Personally, I am not the one to hold grudges and could forgive him, but with his attitude I don't see him ever changing. -- The Magnum Master 21:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The final message from me on this issue I have been helping Bandipedia, not just harming it. I designed special Crash Bandicoot headers for the main page, blocked a large amount of Jorgensen sockpuppetry, and removed a large amount of watermarked images and deleted them from Bandipedia. By the way, I will unblock you at Bandipedia Highlights, because I agree that I was over-reacting on the situation. EpicWikipedian 22:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Grammar policy Is it OK if I delete the grammar policy? It seems kind of oppresive, now that I think about it. BandiCooper 10:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :You didn't seem to take in account all the hard work that other people like myself have put into Bandipedia while threaten to block me. Or when you threatened to demote Klock after all the hard work he put into this place. It wasn't good enough for you when you still had your powers, then why should we take your hard work into account? I find it funny that you expect to have all your powers given back to you like it was some kind of toy taken away. You should be forced to earn it the hard way, and even then, the chances of you getting them back are slim with this attitude of yours. Even though you unfairly demoted me and blocked me, I am not back as an admin yet. I rather just spend my time as a normal user and help improve content on Bandipedia rather than be a hard-pressed admins like you were. -- The Magnum Master 23:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Buerocrat Epic said back when he requested for bueurocrat rights that one bueurocrat isn't enough for a wiki. Now that he no longer has his rights, do you think I should become one? I also have a few ideas for the wiki. OK then. BandiCooper 14:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) COTT DS What exactly do you mean by can't get the Crystal? Isn't it spawning? BandiCooper 18:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I could, but I don't have a capture card or anything like that so the quality of the pictures won't be too great. Also, would you help me find some articles to make? If you were to go onto Crash Mania and search for some stuff that doesn't have an article here (e.g. MOM DS minigames and levels) because that's how I got some info on COTT DS levels (no, I'm not copying and pasting info off the site, just using the info giving on CM to creatre an artricle). BandiCooper 18:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Page number What happened to the page number? it was 1,140 last night, and now it's down to 1,132. I checked the deletion log, and nothing had changed. No one had deleted any pages since I deleted Temple of Doom. BandiCooper 10:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Harassment I saw the message EpicWikipedian left you on Bandipedia Highlights. Personally, I think that he crossed a major line in saying that he will track you down in real life. I highly doubt he has any idea who you are, but he's taken this far beyond a pointless argument now, and it's becoming harassment. I suggest you make it clear to him to stop immediately, or else contact Wikia staff and inform them of his actions. --Klock101 23:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I agree Crashfreak, don't just sit around and let him act as if he knows you. Its very obvious to me now that he is very unstable and has no business ever returning to this wiki even as an editor. He is acting as if this whole ordeal is your fault when it was him that brought him onto himself. I would go with Klock's advice and contact Wikia about him repeatedly bothering you. And in addition, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to remove all traces of Bandipedia Highlights from this wiki. -- The Magnum Master 03:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes i Am Googlydoe 02:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) How do you make custom badges? Because i want to make some on my wiki and i cant find out how to. Googlydoe 03:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ok. Iam a huge fan ofLego Starwars too Googlydoe 15:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC)